Dal gelo al fuoco
by Ida59
Summary: Gelo profondo, vento crudele, acqua fresca e fuoco impetuoso per raccontare una vita.


Dal gelo al fuoco

 **Titolo:** Dal gelo al fuoco

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 22-23 marzo 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** romantico, introspettivo, drammatico

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Gelo profondo, vento crudele, acqua fresca e fuoco impetuoso per raccontare una vita.

 **Parole-pagine:** 550 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Dal gelo al fuoco

Gelo, gelo profondo di straziante dolore, gelo lacerante di rimorsi, gelo assoluto di solitudine, gelo buio e silenzioso di una vita non vissuta, di un'esistenza spesa a pagare per le colpe commesse senza ritenere d'avere il diritto d'implorare il perdono.

Gelo su labbra sottili che tremano sussurrando un nome, che inorridiscono pronunciando una maledizione. Gelo negli occhi neri, senza speranza, spenti, tunnel vuoti e oscuri che non vogliono più vedere, che sanno solo soffrire ricordando il passato. Gelo sul viso impassibile nella pericolosa menzogna, sui lineamenti che nulla rivelano dello strazio interiore, sul volto che non ha bisogno dell'argentea maschera per ricordare le colpe del passato.

Vento crudele e sferzante che frusta la tua anima con i rimorsi, vento ossessivo in cui vorticano ricordi di ciò che non è mai stato, vento rabbioso d'un silenzio che ti ha sigillato le labbra negandoti ogni personale vendetta, vento possente che ti respinge nel passato e nella sofferenza di una vita che avevi sacrificato alla causa, ma la morte non volle elargirti il sospirato oblio.

Vento pungente negli occhi neri, patetica scusa per una lacrima solitaria; vento furioso che scompiglia i lunghi capelli neri mostrando la profonda cicatrice sul collo; vento arido a bruciare le labbra sottili, orfane di baci mai conosciuti.

Vento che fischia, insistente, e solleva nell'aria il tuo mantello nero mentre ti stagli sul bordo della scogliera e il mare urla e ruggisce sotto di te, quasi invitandoti al fatale amplesso.

Poi, subitaneo il vortice di vento si muta in delicato zefiro che sussurra piano il tuo nome, con languida dolcezza a te sconosciuta, ma sempre inconsciamente bramata dal tuo cuore solitario.

\- Severus…

Le sillabe dolci del tuo nome ondeggiano lievi nell'aria, quasi tremanti, ed il tuo sguardo di tenebra finalmente incontra il mio che ti ha a lungo cercato e trabocca di un amore antico e determinato.

Acqua pura e scrosciante a lavare il sangue, a mondare mani già pulite da ogni colpa più e più volte pagata, a confondersi con salate lacrime e a trascinare via il passato, sfondando il muro che ti divideva dal futuro. Acqua fresca a lambire le tue labbra e a dissetarti d'amore; acqua tersa in cui specchiarti e scoprire la luce che c'è in te, oltre l'oscurità che ti incatenava al passato; gocce d'acqua come lacrime d'amore, piante per un uomo che ha sempre odiato se stesso credendo di non sapere amare.

Fuoco impetuoso di passione che divampa nei tuoi occhi neri, che permea i gesti e guida i tuoi veementi abbracci. Fuoco che arde vigoroso nel cuore e tutto travolge, che brucia di desiderio il tuo corpo avvinto al mio. Fiamme d'amore, languide e ammalianti nelle tue parole, mentre la tua voce profonda mi incanta quando le sussurri sulle mie labbra. Dolce fuoco che brucia la mia pelle in ardenti carezze, che solo mi sfiorano appena, scintille tra le tue dita che seguono lente il mio profilo facendomi rabbrividire al loro rovente tocco.

Fuoco d'amore, intenso e appassionato, dolce e delicato, che brilla nei tuoi occhi neri e splende nel tuo sorriso infine sereno.

Mi perdo nelle scintillanti e languide tenebre del tuo sguardo e ancora sussurro il tuo nome:

\- Severus…

Poi solo le tue labbra su di me, ardenti e innamorate, a vivere il presente e costruire il futuro.


End file.
